More Than Meets The Eye
by Zzareer
Summary: Mackenzie Witwicky is a car fanatic. Plain and simple, it's all she ever does- work with machines. And this Summer, her father decides to buy her, as well as her twin brother Sam, a car. Each. Of Course, most stories that begin with a teenager getting their first car is a right-of-passage story. This one isn't. This story has more than meet's the eye.
1. Chapter 1

We humans were the first ones to find them. It was recorded, that on August the 3rd, 1995, a secret mission had been operated by the Russians. They sent a ship with a team of their best men to the dark side of the moon. They never made it back. According to records, they never made it to the dark side. According to records, the mission was never even initiated. According to top secret files, the team came across something they should never have come across.

According to records, on August the 3rd, 1995, humans first came in contact with them. The Machines. According to records, we found them. According to records, we blasted them, and the explosion blew up the Russian ship and the team's chances of ever making it back to Earth. According to records, it was one big mistake that should of never happened.

The records were wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Since the crack of dawn until now (almost 7:00 am), I had been at the garage, singing as loud as I could to a song I didn't even know, while fixing Rex's engine. My IPhone was on full blast, while I was listening to a radio app. I grinned goofily as I heard a voice shout out my name. I ignored whomever it was, pretending my music was too loud. I felt someone nudge my boot, before twisting their foot around my ankle and pulling me out from under the large pick-up truck.

I looked up through my aviators to look into my best friend, Mikaela's face. She had a backpack slung over her slim figure, and she was dressed in a denim mini-skirt and a halter-top.

"Come on, Mech. You'll be late for school, Trent's giving us a ride." She informed me shortly. I groaned, before getting out from under the truck and getting up. I wiped the grease off my hands, running over to the sink and washing the grease off my face before grabbing my red backpack and running over to Trent's truck, sliding into the backseat.

"Hey Mac, what's up?" Trent greeted me as Mikaela got into the seat next to him. They were on the outs, currently. Therefore, unlike usually, she didn't kiss him good morning. Which I was grateful for.

"I don't know, Trent. Maybe the sky? Now step on it, I don't want to spend any longer in the car with you than necessary." I retorted sarcastically, mumbling the last bit.

"Aww, Mackenzie. Don't be like that." Trent whined, and when I sent him a death glare, he revved up his truck and drove off to school. I tuned out of the argument between him and Mikaela.

I had hated Trent ever since he confessed to me that he only dated Mikaela because, and I quote, "She was an easy bang, but honey, you're the girl I'd go steady for. You're hotter than the sun." He made me barf, and he always found ways to harass me when Mikaela wasn't looking. I would've kicked his ass, but he was Mikaela's boyfriend, and until she dumped his sorry ass, I had to deal with it. Besides, it's not like I could tell Mik, no, she'd freak out. Or worse, she'd think I was the one who was throwing advances at Trent. No, I'd deal with it.

School went by like a blur, mainly because it was the last day of school before the summer, and it's not like there was anything else to do except receive my grades. By the time I was in my last class, (also the only class I shared with my wimpy twin brother), I had already received five A's and two B's.

I felt someone nudge me out of my sleep, and looked over to see my best friend Amelia, AKA Amy, nodding her head to the front of the class. I looked up lazily to see my twin, Sam, at the front of the class, hawking off our grandfather's old things. Of course Sam would try to get more money. Last I checked, he hadn't collected up on his two thousand yet, so he still needed to collect enough money, along with another A, or else dad wouldn't buy him his first car. I had already saved up four thousand over the years with my job at Mikaela's dad, Ricky's, Garage.

Just then, the bell rang, and everyone rushed to get out of the class and out of school, and into summer. Sam lagged behind, and I signaled to him that I'd be waiting by the car. I rushed out to my locker, books in hand. I tossed my books in and slammed the rusting blue door shut, only to see Mikaela standing there, Trent leaning on the lockers behind her.

"Hey Mech, listen. You know how the group's going down to the lake later today…" Mikaela began. I laughed.

"Say no more, Mik. I'll be there at six-ish. I need to go get my new ride." I smirked at her. She smiled back.

"Yeah, good luck with that, by the way. Sure you don't want to buy that Pontiac off dad?" Mikaela asked me. I shook my head no.

"Honey, I love working in the garage and all, but buying that Pontiac would mean that I'd always be in the garage, fixing it up. I need a car that can get me places, something I can actually depend on." I told her, laughing.

"Well, sure, the Pontiac's a lemon, but I'm sure you of all people can fix it." She assured me as we walked out of school, Trent trailing behind us closely. I spotted Dad parked out front in his old Mercedes Benz, that I had grown up fixing most of my life. That car was how I learnt to fix engines left and right.

"I'll see you at the party." I dismissed Mikaela.

"See you there!" She shouted, as I ran over to dad and jumped into the backseat.

"Hi daddy!" I squealed, kissing his cheek.

"How many A's did you get this time?" He sighed.

"Four! And three B's and two C's, but in my defense, I've always sucked at Biology and Chemistry. And German. Remind me how mom convinced me to take that, anyways?" I asked Dad.

"You already finished French. Your mom figured if you learnt German, we could use you as a translator on our Euro-trip. Remember?" Dad asked me, a little grumpy. I grumbled myself, under my breath.

"Do I _really _have to go with you guys for that? Why can't I just stay at Amy's house?" I asked Dad.

"We'll talk about this once we get home, young lady. Here comes your brother." Dad finished. I looked up just in time to see Sam jump into the passenger seat, waving around his term paper, a goofy grin on his face.

"So?" Dad asked.

"I got it! A-, but it's still an A, right?" Sam rambled excitedly, still waving his term paper around like a lunatic. I rolled my eyes. He was such a joke.

"Hold on! Hold on! I can't see it- quit waving it in my face!" Dad shouted, and I snatched the paper from Sam's hand, giving it to dad. He pulled his spectacles out of his shirt pocket, reading the red letter.

"Yeah, okay." Dad finished, handing the paper back to Sam, who stuffed it into his backpack.

"Okay? So we're good?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but I'm taking your sister to get her car first." Dad finalized, beginning to drive down the road.

"What? Wait- why does Mac get the special treatment?" Sam asked dad, flicking his gaze between dad and me.

"Because, dear, sweet brother. I got four A's, and I raised the six thousand dollars myself. So Dad agreed he'd pay two-thousand for me, which means I can afford to get a better car, unlike you." I explained to Sam with a sickly sweet smile on my face. Sam huffed grumpily, as we pulled into used car dealership. The cars were still shiny, though there were a few lemons here and there. Dad parked by the office, and began talking to the bald salesman in the deep blue suit. Sam walked behind me quietly as I looked at cars here and there, popping the hoods here and there.

Finally, I came across a deep blue mustang. Its paint job was a little rusted, but it looked all right. I popped the hood, inspecting the damage. I huffed in annoyance. Someone had replaced the original V-8 engine with a V-4, which meant that the car would probably stall every other second, if it worked at all. I slammed the hood down in annoyance, before spotting a beauty.

A black, 1963 mercury comet convertible with a white soft top, in all it's shining glory-er, rusty glory. I immediately walked over to it, running my hand gingerly over the hood, before immediately popping it open, and letting out a low whistle. A beautiful V8 engine, with modifications that even I had never seen. It seemed to be in running order, and I tightened the oil cap before gently letting the hood back down. I instantly walked over to the driver's side door, sitting down on the red leather seats. I frowned at the steering wheel, which had an unusual emblem on it, that reminded me of a robotic face. I had just touched it when I felt the car begin to thrum.

Weird…

But before I could even contemplate the possibilities, the salesman's face was in my window, making me jump.

"She's a beauty, isn't she? Sadly, I'm about to put her in the incinerator, scrap her for parts. The car's been giving me trouble ever since it came in this morning." The salesman let out a deep sigh, glaring at the car as if he hated it.

"How much you want for it?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry, miss, but that car's going to be giving you trouble for the rest of your life, and I don't think you can afford to keep fixing it like that. Now, I have a gorgeous mini cooper over there…" He began, but I was already waving my wad of six grand in his face.

"Sold! Now, if you'll just come on over to the office, and then you can sign some papers, and you'll be good to go!" He smiled, grabbing the wad. I reluctantly got out of the car, following the salesman, who introduced himself as Sal, to his office. I spared a glance back at what was soon-to-be my car, and I could've sworn its headlights flashed.


	3. Chapter 3

My phone started ringing in my pocket, causing me to hit my forehead on my car, which I had dubbed "Iron" because of the iron fist he had as a decoration hanging from my windscreen.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" I asked my brother.

"Hey Mac. Dad wants you over. Well, I want you over. You see, here's the thing…" Sam began.

"What is it?" I groaned.

"Well, there's this party at the lake tonight, and dad won't let me go unless you go too. You know his rule, he doesn't want me to get beaten up like last time…" Sam rambled. I sighed.

"Sammy, you know that's Trent's party, right?" I asked him.

"Well, yeah, but I figured you were invited, so…" Sam continued to ramble.

"Yeah, Sam, but you weren't invited, and I wasn't planning to go until six. I'm still working on the car." I told him as I slid myself out from under Iron, and checked if the paint job was dry yet. And it was, which meant I could move on to giving the car a final wash after I've sold the rims, which was usually a dusty job.

"So…you'll come? Please, please, please! Besides, I wanted you to see my car before we go. You drove off straight to the garage after you got your car, dad took me to a shit hole to get mine!" Sam complained. I heard mom shout in the distance, something about language.

"Fine. But you're paying for my gas, for like a week. Okay?" I asked him.

"I love you, sis!" he shouted into the phone, before I hung up on him abruptly. I chuckled; I loved doing that to Sam. He'd start freaking out as soon as I got home about how his phone is stupid and that technology hates him. He always thinks that the line gets cut off because of his phone. If only he knew.

"Hey, Mech! Can you work on the wiring on this piece of junk? I can't get the stereo to start!" My co-worker, Lou, called.

"Sorry, Lou! I'm off-duty, it's all yours!" I shouted, before starting to sold the rims. Once I was done, there was a fine layer of dust over the entire car, and the new paint job. I sighed, before getting onto the seat, which would get filthy thanks to me and my grease stained clothes, but oh well. I was going to wash my car as soon as I got home.

I drove off to the house, trying to get the radio to work, which it didn't I sighed, guess I'd have to fix the wiring on my radio too. Ten minutes later, I was listening to a song on my iPhone, screaming out the lyrics, before pulling in next to a particularly rusty, and muddy black and yellow Camaro. Hmm, looks like Sam didn't end up with a total lemon.

"Aww, come on, Sam, don't step on the grass!" Dad shouted. I looked over, smirking to see mom and dad working on the lawn, as usual. They were crazy about their plants.

Sam stumbled over to me, yelling at dad, and I pulled my earphones out, switching the ignition off on my car. I got out, closing the door gently, before walking a few steps over to Sam's car. I popped the hood, before putting my earphones back in, and pressing play. Hmm, it looked perfectly all right to me. Its fuel pump could use a bit of a change, but other than that, the engine was a beauty. It wasn't a V-8, but it was still cool. It looked Japanese or something, it wasn't something I was used to. But it had double-pump carburetors, which was a good sign.

"Well? What's the verdict?" Sam asked me, as I shut the hood.

"Engine's alright, you might need to change the fuel, since _some_ idiot poured diesel into a petrol pump. And as for the body, well, it could use some work, so you might want to drive it into the garage. Course, you'd have to pay, since the only reason Ricky's letting me use the resources is because it's an employee ride I'm working on. So your best bet is to raise the funds, and I'll have it coated with a new paint job and fix the dents and bumps by the end of Summer, and voilà! You've got a sweet ride by time for college!" I handed out my verdict while walking over to the driver's side door. I leaned in through the window to see if the radio and everything was there. Everything seemed to be in order, and I smirked at the bumblebee air freshener hanging from the rear-view mirror, that read out "bee-otch!" It was funny, to say the least. I rubbed some dirt off the steering wheel, only to frown at the emblem in it's center. It can't be just a coincidence that the same emblem was on my car. Huh.

"Alright, so I'll wash up my car. You need to do yours? I'll get the buckets!" Sam called out. I nodded, before walking up into the house and into my room. I stripped out of my greasy, filthy clothes, pulling on a green bikini top and a pair of short board shorts over my green bikini bottoms. I shook my dark red hair out of the bun on my head, pulling it into a high ponytail. I grabbed my aviators out from my dresser, pulling them on before rushing downstairs. Sam was already hosing down his car, and I smiled at him in appreciation when I saw he had already hosed mine down. I grabbed a soapy sponge out of the bucket, starting to work on the wheels first. I smiled at the new white-wall tires I had put on.

I was almost done washing the entire car when I noticed how dirty the windscreen was. Huh, I could've sworn it wasn't that filthy before. I leaned up over the hood, trying to get a cake of mud off the windscreen when I heard the horn honk. Hmm, I should probably have that checked out.

I scrubbed the rest of the dirt off, only to feel the hood heat up under me. Panicking, I immediately flipped the hood, to see steam rising out of the engine. _Crap, not now, not now!_

I tried to see what was wrong, nearly singing my fingers on the scorching metal, but eventually, it cooled down, leaving me confused. _What the fuck was that?_ I shut the hood, dunking the sponge in the bucket, before taking the hose from Sam and spraying all the soap off my car. I smiled when I saw the shiny state the car was in. I had painted the car a deep, midnight blue, with white racing stripes. I smirked, giving the car a final, fleeting look, before running upstairs.

After I had taken a shower and dried up my deep red hair, I had pulled it into a messy ponytail, before pulling on a white cut off semi-see-through crop top over my electric blue bikini top and daisy dukes. I smirked at myself through the mirror. I looked badass, the tattoo on the back of my neck and the one on the small of my back on full display. My aviators perched on my proud little nose, and the tiny freckles on the tops of my cheeks were almost completely faded, though they were enough to accentuate my bright blue eyes, that contradicted with my red hair. I looked invincible.

"Mac! Hurry up or I'm leaving without you!" Sam shouted. I rolled my eyes, grabbing my messenger bag and heading downstairs and out the door. I gave mom a kiss on her forehead when she stared at me in shock, and I gave Dad a kiss on his cheek, before running and jumping in my car before they could say anything about my appearance. Yeah, so maybe they didn't know about my tattoos, until now. _I am so grounded when I get home. _ I smirked at the thought. Sam revved his engine next to me, and I revved mine louder, smirking.

"Be back my 11!" Dad shouted, as we raced off, and I left Sam behind in the dust. Literally, his exhaust pipe left a massive cloud of brown smoke and dirt behind. Mom stared at us wide-eyed as we zoomed past. Sam pulled up next to me at the first traffic light.

"Follow behind me!" He shouted. I let out a nod, and he pulled up ahead of me, and I slowed down, following him, while still trying to get the radio to work. I sighed, giving up, pouting in my seat. Suddenly, the radio roared to life, making me rush to put down the volume.

Bad Reputation began to roar out of the radio, making me smirk. Damn, I love this car. I looked up just in time to swerve to a halt. Sam had stopped by the side of the road, and I groaned when I saw his best friend Miles rush down his driveway and jump into Sam's car through the window. _Idiot, there was a door for a reason! He probably just made another scratch for me to fix._

Sam drove off again, but this time, I raced ahead of him, eventually losing him as I took a shortcut to the lake. I pulled up next to Trent's massive truck, getting out and hugging Mikaela.

"Hey, you made it! And early, too! What, Dad kick you out of the garage?" Mikaela joked. I laughed.

"Like he'd ever do that." I snorted, and we both laughed harder.

"Sweet ride, by the way, mind if I pop the hood?" Mikaela asked. I shook my head, and she walked over to my hood, as I leaned over through my window, pressing the button to open up the soft top when I felt a hand on my ass, in my back pocket. I grabbed the hand, twisting it around painfully to face a pain-stricken Trent. _Asshole. Mikaela's right there!_

"Hi Trent." I growled, letting go of his hand.

"Hey Mech. Nice ride. This yours?" He asked me. I nodded, smirking.

"Move over, Mikaela. I wanna see the engine." Trent practically shoved Mikaela out of the way, earning glares from both her and me.

"Pfft, this ain't all that… Fuck!" He growled as the hood fell on top of his head, making me laugh.

"That's what you get for calling a V-8 nothing, Trent. I could whoop your ass in a race anytime, any place. I've fixed your truck, it ain't nothing but a V-6." I defended my car. He snorted, still rubbing the back of his head.

"You may have a nice car, but you can't beat me in a race. All you're good for is fixing a tricycle, Mech." He growled furiously, making me practically pounce on him, but Mikaela pulled me back.

"Come on, Mech. Let's go for a swim." Mikaela convinced me, glaring at her boyfriend. As soon as we got a little away from him, I groaned.

"Oh come on, Mikaela, dump his ass already!" I whined.

"I would, Mech. Trust me, if he does one more thing wrong, we're through!" She seemed furious. I noticed her predicament, and sighed, calming down and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You deserve better than that, Miki. And don't you dare think otherwise. People may see you different, but that doesn't mean you are. You're one of the smartest people I know, and you're an awesome friend. Now come on, I think my brother's in trouble." I grumbled the last bit, noticing Trent all in my brother's face. Miles, the weirdo his was, was hanging upside down from a tree behind them.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I shouted, getting in between them just before they began to fight.

"Come on, Sam. He isn't worth it, and this party's a bust. Let's go." I backed Sam away while glaring at Trent. Mikaela seemed to be saying similar words to him, because he glared at Sam and me as he walked away, an arm wrapped around Mikaela's tiny waist.

I managed to push Sam all the way to his car, slightly confused as to how mine was right behind his. How the hell did that happen? I could've sworn I parked it by Trent's truck.

"What were you doing over there, talking to Mikaela for, anyways?" Sam asked me once we got to his car.

"Geez, Sam. We talk all the time. You know I hang out with her, and the rest of the group, right? I work for her dad, remember?" I tried to jog his memory.

"Really, huh? How come I never knew that you were, I don't know, best friends with my long-term crush? You could've hooked us up ages ago!" Sam seemed to get mad. I sighed, face palming myself.

"I don't know, Sam. Maybe it's because she already has a boyfriend, despite how much of a jerk he was. And as for you two, heh, sorry bro, but she's too good for you." I laughed.

"Shut up. I'm leaving, what about you?" Sam asked me. I shrugged, getting into my car.

"I'm off to the garage."


	4. Chapter 4

It was around nine o'clock when I finally got into my car, happy that it was completely and utterly perfect, and I began driving off home. Only, the car seemed to have other plans.

I screamed when the seatbelt went around me automatically, and the top came up along with the windows, and the doors locked, trapping me in. I screamed even more when the car started talking and driving on it's own.

"Calm down, Mackenzie Witwicky! Please, be quiet, you are damaging my audio processors!" The deep rumbly voice shouted from, what felt like, the radio.

"Jesus, you talk?!" I shouted, frightened for my life.

"I will not harm you, Mackenzie Witwicky. And I thought you knew, since you were communicating with me throughout the time you were repairing me? And thank you for that, by the way." He sounded as if he had a British accent. _What the fuck!?_

"Yeah, but I talk to the cars all the time, I never expected one to talk back!" I shouted, livid. A deep chuckle came through the radio, and I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths. In, out, in, out. Your car talks…in, out, in, out…it's perfectly normal…in, out, in, out…he said he won't harm you…in, out, in, out…he has a British accent…in, out, in, out…that's all you know…and he's driving you somewhere…in, out, in, out.

I finally calmed down, opening my eyes.

"So, where're we going?" I asked the car.

"I thought you'd like for me to explain everything to you, and for us to talk in person. I'd like to show you something." He explained vaguely. I accepted that it was all I could get, for now.

"So…what do I call you?" I asked the car. He chuckled deeply again.

"Well, you were spot on before. My name is Ironhide, and I am your guardian." He introduced himself.

"Guardian, what, like an angel?" I asked him. He chuckled again.

"Something of the sort." He told me, before we slowed down to a stop at The Overlook. It was a basically a large cliff face that most people came to do drugs or to have some backseat fun. It was empty at this time, for once.

"Now, if you don't mind, you might want to get out." He rumbled. I nodded as the seatbelt came off me and the door opened, which let me stumble out. Just in time too.

I watched as my comet began to turn in on itself, and parts of it kept whirring around and moving, until finally, standing before me, was a giant midnight blue, white and silver robot.

"Shit, tell me I'm dreaming." I managed to breath out. The robot- Ironhide, sat down on a massive rock, leaning his face down slightly to look at me. Strangely enough, he had what looked like silvery-blue eyes. Well, they weren't really eyes, but he looked like he had a face and that those were his eyes.

"I am an Autonomous Robotic Organism from the planet Cybertron; Autobot, for short. I was sent ahead of time, along with my colleague, Bumblebee, to protect you and your brother, Samuel Witwicky. During the Cybertronian Civil War, the Allspark, a large cube of energy that can create life from mechanical objects, was sent to your planet to be hidden away until the time came when we could rebuild our planet and start anew. Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, had different plans. He wishes to use the Allspark to transform all of Earth's technology into his own personal army, so that he can take over the universe, and enslave Earthlings along the way. Megatron, however, crash-landed here due to earth's gravitational forces, which he did not expect. Your ancestor, Archibald Witwicky, found him. The coordinates of the exact whereabouts of the Allspark were encrypted on Captain Archibald Witwicky's spectacles. Your brother, Ladiesman1227, holds the key to your planet's survival, or it's destruction." Ironhide finished telling me his story. I was staring down at the ground by the time he was done.

"Well, that isn't very hopeful. But why me? Why were you sent to protect me? I have no connection to all of this except that he is my brother." I asked Ironhide, looking up into his silver-blue eyes.

"Your markings tell me otherwise." Ironhide replied simply. I frowned in confusion, before following his gaze to my tattoos.

"My markings…oh! Wait, those are just tattoos, that's all. I got them when I was sixteen." I informed him.

"Those are Cybertronian symbols. How did you come across them?" He asked me. I frowned, trying to remember back.

"I…I remember seeing them, on a trip to Egypt. I thought they were unusual hieroglyphs or something. And when I leaned on a wall of one of the ruins, I fell in and konked out. When I woke up, I had this." I lifted up my shirt slightly to reveal an unusual shaped burn scar on my hip. It looked like the symbols on my back.

"So I got a tattoo of it on my neck, and a tattoo of the symbol that had been on the wall." I explained to him.

"Those are ancient Cybertronian symbols…I'll have to talk to Ratchet and Optimus once they get here." Ironhide seemed to frown.

"Wait, there's more of you? Coming, I mean?" I asked him.

"Bumblebee is transmitting to them as we speak. They will be here tomorrow night, at the latest. Until then, I wish for this conversation to remain between you and me, if you don't mind. I do not think it is in my jurisdiction to let Samuel Witwicky know of us yet. After all, Bumblebee is his guardian. He must tell him himself." Ironhide seemed to muse.

"So…if you're an alien, how do you transform into human cars? I mean, you can't have always turned into a comet, could you?" I asked Ironhide. He chuckled.

"I can scan any vehicle I wish, and transform into said vehicle. I prefer not to transform into ocean vehicles or airborne vehicles, however. The water rusts and I detest flying." He grumbled. I laughed.

"So…if you wanted, you could turn into, say, a Lotus Elise?" I asked him hopefully.

"I'd prefer to turn into something bigger. I chose the small car form in order for you to buy me so I could blend in. Honestly speaking, though, it's a bit rusty." Ironhide complained. I laughed.

"Well then, come on. Let's get you a scan of something good." I insisted.

He smiled, before turning back into the comet that I had bought. He opened up the driver's side door, and I sighed before walking over and getting in. He strapped the seatbelt in around me, and I put my hands on the steering wheel to make it look as if I was driving, when in reality, he was speeding out of the overlook and onto the highway. We kept driving until we finally made it to the dealership strip. Well, that's what we called it, because for the rest of the road, all that was there were car dealerships, one next to the other next to the other next to the other…and so it goes.

"So, what kind of a car do you want to be?" I asked him.

"What suits you best?" He asked me after a minute. I looked around at the dealerships we passed by. Hmm…well, I'd prefer a Lotus, but he said no…

And that was when I spotted it. Instantly, I knew it was for him. And to top it off, he even had the British accent to match it.

"How do you feel about Aston Martins?" I asked him with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

Later, I pulled in to my house, and it was already morning, well, early morning. I rushed into the garage, grabbing a car cover, apologizing to Ironhide as I covered up his new form. Bumblebee was nowhere to be found, which was unfortunate, because I was going to give him a lecture about protecting my brother.

I snuck into the house, tip-toeing up to my room and sneaking in, pulling off my clothes and pulling on a grey tank-top, before putting my hair into it's usual morning messy-bun and practically flying into the covers. Sadly, I only got around four hours of sleep before dad came banging in.

"Mackenzie!" He whisper-shouted. I groaned, waking up with the covers gripped up to my neck so that dad didn't see anything he didn't need to.

"What now, dad? It's…" I looked over at the clock, groaning.

"It's five in the morning." I grumbled.

"Listen, your brother's in jail and I need to go pick him up. Would you come with me? I'll cover for you later-I'll tell mom you've got the flu or something and to let you sleep in. Please?" Dad begged me. I groaned even more.

"Why can't you just go yourself?" I asked dad.

"I can't drive when I'm this sleepy. Besides, mom will notice if I take my car. You need to drive me." Dad insisted. I grumbled, motioning him to wait by the car. As soon as he left, I walked over to my bathroom and brushed my teeth before taking out some underwear and pulling the same grey tank I had been wearing before over my bra. I jumped into some extremely ripped jeans and pulled my brown leather jacket onto me, still half-asleep as I pulled some boots on and hurried downstairs as quietly as possible. I practically sleepwalked over to my car, where dad was waiting, and I pulled the cover off the car, earning an 'Eep!' noise from dad. That woke me up.

"Jesus, Mackenzie. Where'd you get this car? Did you steal it?" Dad asked me, his eyes as wide as mine. _Funny, it's amazing how his first conclusion of how I got an expensive car was me 'stealing' it. Hmph._

"Er, no, dad. Um, Ricky leant it to me. My car's still in the shop, it's engine's been acting up and I couldn't get it to start." I lied on the spot. _Please believe me, please believe me, please believe me…._

"Oh, okay. Darn, it's a nice ride though." Dad mumbled sleepily, and I sighed in relief before climbing into Ironhide's driver's seat. I begged silently that he'd let me drive, as dad climbed into the seat next to me. I revved up the engine, before pulling out of the driveway and off to the police station.

"Alright, so here we are, do I have to go in?" I asked as I parked in front of the station and dad got out and walked over to my side.

"Just come on already, I might need some back-up to weasel your brother out without a criminal record. I wonder what he did this time." Dad mumbled the last bit to himself. I sighed, climbing out of Ironhide and walking in behind dad into the station. We were taken into a room, where Sam was sitting in a chair explaining something to a police officer who was sitting on a table.

"Right, come on now chiefie, and no drippy drippy." I heard the police officer say as a younger, cuter officer unfolded a chair for me. I offered him a smile, wishing I was older, or he were younger, when the cop interrogating Sam slammed his fist on the desk.

"Listen here, kid. What'cha doing, huh? A little fizz-pow? Some pow-wow juice? A little boom-boom sauce on the side?" The cop asked Sam.

"You seriously think _he _of all people is doing drugs?!" I cried in outrage. The cop sent me a glance, before his glance went down to my chest. I huffed in annoyance, crossing my arms and effectively blocking his gaze. Then he smirked at me, pulling up a bag of bright fluorescent pink pills.

"What do you call this then, chickie? Mojo? That what you kids doin' these days? Little bit of Mojo?" He asked with his ridiculous use of vocabulary.

"That's my dog's pain meds!" Sam shouted, just as outraged as I was. _Come to think of it, Sam was a little red and sweaty…_

"You know, a little Chihuahua? About this big?" Dad asked, making a motion of exactly how big Mojo was with his hands. I sighed, deciding to step in.

"Look, officer. Whatever my brother's been spouting out, well, he hasn't been sleeping well these past few days, and add to that the fact that we just finished finals, well, let's just say his imagination has run a little more than just wild. So how about you let him off with a warning, I don't sue you for sexual harassment, you quit eyeing me, and we all walk out of here nice and happy and I get to take a nice long nap, hmm? And if you don't say yes, believe me, you're going to want to quit your job faster than you can say 'Mojo'." I growled out the last bit rather menacingly, my crystal-like blue eyes burning into the cop's slightly dilated brown eyes. I smirked then.

"Not to mention, we won't say anything about how you were 'under the influence', officer pothead." I added.

Everyone in the room was staring at me.

"Well, that was interesting, wasn't it?" Sam finally spoke after I parked in our driveway.

"You don't say anything, I won't either." I informed them both.

"This day never happened." Dad agreed. I smiled at them both, before getting out of my car along with them. I pulled the cover back over Ironhide, apologizing to him again.

"Good night, boys!" I told them gleefully as I snuck upstairs. I had barely pulled my pants and boots off, let alone my jacket, before I dove under my covers and fell into a blissful sleep. I swear, if Sam ever goes to jail again, I am not- I repeat, NOT, going to go save his sorry ass.


	6. Chapter 6

Unfortunately, after I woke up at two o'clock in the afternoon, I found out that Ironhide had gone for a morning ride to, and I quote, "flex his wheels", so I woke up to the beauty that was a mud-caked Aston Martin Virage Volante. Literally, I couldn't see any of Ironhide's gunmetal grey sleek metal.

"How you managed to cover yourself from windscreen to tire with mud, I will never know. What, did you go rolling in it? What if you scratched your paint job, you big alien robot!" I grumbled, scrubbing the stubborn dried mud off his silver 5-spoke wheels. He vibrated, which I took as his form of laughing discreetly. _Asshole._

"Seems like…. he did it on purpose! I swear it!...ain't that the truth…" Bumblebee, who I had found out had returned, seemed to speak through different radio stations.

"I don't know why he'd willingly get mud all over himself. I mean, I know I wouldn't enjoy the feeling of dry mud stuck to me." I mumbled the last bit half to myself. Thankfully, he had the sense not to mess up the interior, because if he had, I would've turned him into scrap metal.

"Don't be mad at me, Mackenzie Witwicky. If it helps you, I could play the radio aloud?" He offered. I sighed; I was beginning to learn that I couldn't stay angry with Ironhide for long.

"Ironhide, if you're going to be my guardian, you need to learn a few things. The first of which is, I spend every single second in my life for cars, and you happen to be my first car, and hopefully my only car. So I'll fix you up, clean you up, and treat you with the love you need no matter what. The second thing you need to learn is that when I'm mad, the best thing to do is just ignore me and let me vent. The third thing you need to learn is," I paused with a smile, getting up to look at him.

"Call me Mech." I grinned, before walking over with the bucket and starting to work on the front grill.

"Thank you, Mech. That is a very interesting nickname, by the way. In our world, it is a term we use for our fellows machines." Ironhide informed me. I chuckled.

"Yeah, well, when people in school found out about my obsession with cars, they started calling me Mechanical Mackenzie, or Mech for short. It kinda grew on me." I shrugged.

"I think it'll grow on me too." He replied simply, making me blush as I splashed some water at him playfully. _Damn it, a car can make me blush; yet I have still to meet a boy that can make me do that._

I sighed, scrubbing a little harder on his grill.

"So how'd you end up with a British accent? Did you crash land in England or something?" I asked him to pass the time.

"Not quite. We learnt how to communicate with you humans through the World Wide Web. The voice I scanned for communication happened to be English. If you do not like it, I can change my vocal processors." Ironhide offered. I shook my head, a smile on my face.

"I think it'll grow on me." I smirked at him, using his words against him. He chuckled deeply.

"So…is it too late to ask for you to blast the radio?" I asked him. He instantly started to blast out Shoot To Thrill by ACDC. I smirked; he seemed to know all my favorites.

"How come you know the kinda music I like?" I asked him. He let out what sounded like a nervous laugh.

"I, er, took the liberty to scan your phone. I needed to learn about you, of course. I had to find out if you could handle the secret of the autobots." Ironhide explained. I sighed, before rolling my eyes.

"Course you did." I grumbled, and then Sam got back from Miles' house, on dad's bicycle. He started going red and freaking out, and I watched in amusement as he hid behind bushes and trees in the garden, before crawling army-style up to Ironhide and hiding behind the passenger door, peering at bumblebee over the top before ducking down and flattening himself on Ironhide. I swear, there's something wrong with that kid.

"Satan's Camaro is back!" Sam whisper-yelled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"No shit, Sammy boy." I exclaimed, before going back to scrubbing the mud off the Ironhide's hood.

"Well? Did you see how it got back? I swear, I saw it freaking turn into a giant robot last night! Did you see it walk back? Oh god, I swear, it's freaking possessed!" Sam started hyperventilating, and I actually started to worry. _I'm pretty sure his nerves aren't supposed to pop out like that…_

"Sam, for god's sake, it's just a car! And no, I did not see it come in, obviously, the police must've found it and returned it, you crack head. Were you really eating Mojo's pills?" I asked him, lying the best I could. Just then, Bumblebee drove off out of the driveway, on his own. _Crap, couldn't he have waited until I got Sam inside?_

"See? SEE? Now do you believe me? The car's a freaking robot; I need to go follow him! Will you drive me?" Sam asked me.

"What? No! Sam, this car's covered with mud, I need to clean it before it dries up too much!" I shouted after him as he quickly got onto dad's bicycle and started cycling in the direction Bumblebee went. I cursed it, before shrugging. _He'll go on a wild-goose chase, possibly find out about the autobots, whatever. Bumblebee's his guardian, not me._

"Aren't you going to go after your brother?" Ironhide asked me with what sounded like concern.

"Sammy'll be fine. Bumblebee'll save him. Besides, mom says I should stop babying him, or else he'd never grow some balls. Dad's worried that I'm the more masculine twin." I explained to Ironhide, chuckling at the end.

"We're going after them once you've got the mud off of me. That way, I can direct bumblebee to the rest of the autobots when they get here tonight." Ironhide instructed me. I shrugged again, before reaching over his hood and scrubbing the mud off of his windscreen. He started vibrating under me again, though this time I felt like it was more of a shudder than a chuckle. And just as I got the last of the mud off his windscreen, his hood started getting piping hot again. I jumped off before I got burnt.

"Damnit, Ironhide. Why'd you keep doing that? What's wrong?" I asked him, immediately popping the hood, almost searing my fingers in the process.

"N-nothing. Promise me you'll never climb on my hood again?" He asked me. I squinted at him.

"Why?" I asked him slowly.

"I'll explain everything tonight. After my team leader speaks to you and your brother; then we'll talk." He insisted. I sighed, pushing my confused thoughts away.

"Alright. But now that you're clean, that means we're going. Now." I insisted, pouring the water into a pot in the garden. _Meh, if a plant dies, mom and dad will never know it was because of soap-water. _ I tossed the bucket and sponges into the garage.

"Don't you, er, wish to cover yourself first?" Ironhide asked me, and I looked down at my attire. I was wearing the green bikini from yesterday, which was now soaked wet, and my daisy dukes were thankfully dry. I shrugged, walking over to the garage and grabbing my brown leather jacket, pulling it on, before re-tying my messy red hair. As soon as I got into the driver's seat, Ironhide started playing Gold On The Ceiling by The Black Keys. I smirked, loving the badass music, and I put my hands onto the steering wheel as he began to drive out.


	7. Chapter 7

It was nightfall by the time he had finally pulled us into a wide alleyway, where a group of massive robots were circled around Sam and Mikaela. I hopped out and ran over to them as Ironhide transformed behind me.

"Hey guys! Mikki, What'cha doing here?" I asked Mikaela.

"Long story. How'd you get here?" Mikaela asked me.

"Er, it's actually a funny story..." I chuckled nervously. Sam stared at me wide-eyed.

"You knew about these guys?" Sam freaked out on me.

"You really need to calm down, little bro. Besides, Ironhide's harmless." I shrugged.

"This is the final member of our team; Designation Ironhide, Mackenzie's guardian." The one in the center, which seemed to be the largest one of them all, pointed at Ironhide, who transformed his arms into giant plasma cannons and pointed them at Sam.

"You feeling lucky, punk?" Ironhide made a great imitation of Clint Eastwood.

"Harmless, huh?" Sam asked me with a very small voice. I chuckled.

"Calm down, Ironhide. That's my brother you're pointing those things at." I teased Ironhide. He gave me a small smile, before blowing at the smoke from him cannons as he transformed them back to arms, crossing them over his chest.

"I just wanted to show off my canons." He seemed to defend himself. I sniggered.

"It is very nice to meet Ironhide's sparkmate, Mackenzie Witwicky. I am Optimus Prime, and I am sure Ironhide can introduce you to the rest of the team, but right now, Samuel Witwicky, we need you to give us those glasses." The leader guy; Optimus stated in his deep, authority-radiating voice. _Huh, figures I miss out on the entire introduction to the aliens and explanation thingy._

"Fine, fine. It's at my house, think one of you could drive us there?" Sam asked, as all the autobots transformed in the alleyway. There was no way to describe how I felt when I saw them all turn from massive alien robots into ordinary vehicles.

"Mech, you coming?" Mikaela called over to me from Bumblebee as I jogged over to Ironhide.

"I'll see you there- I'm riding in Ironhide!" I shouted back to her, before climbing into the driver's seat and putting my seatbelt on, folding my arms over my chest.

"I'm guessing I have some explaining to do?" He asked me.

"You think? What the heck is a sparkmate? And how the hell did we end up late for that meeting? You were stalling when we got stuck in traffic, weren't you?" I asked him.

"Would you hate me if I answered truthfully and said yes?" He asked me. I sighed, slamming my forehead on the steering wheel.

"Looks like we have some talking to do…." I grumbled.

"I promise to explain everything later- right now, I need you to let me scope out your house for any signs of threat."


	8. Chapter 8

**{A/N} Sorry for the long wait guys, I'm not going to bore you with excuses. Without further ado, here you go! {A/N}**

"I'm guessing I have some explaining to do?" He asked me.

"You think? What the heck is a sparkmate? And how the hell did we end up late for that meeting? You were stalling when we got stuck in traffic, weren't you?" I asked him.

"Would you hate me if I answered truthfully and said yes?" He asked me. I sighed, slamming my forehead on the steering wheel.

"Looks like we have some talking to do…." I grumbled.

"I promise to explain everything later- right now, I need you to let me scope out your house for any signs of threat." He tried to stall again, but I shook my head.

"Oh no you don't, mister. My house is completely safe- you are NOT getting out of this one, and you are NOT going anywhere until you explain to me what the hell- eep!" I squealed as a person suddenly popped up next to me, scaring the hell out of me as I leaned against Ironhide's door, as far away from the person as possible, my eyes wide open.

"It's me, Mech." Ironhide's familiar rumbly voice came from the guy looking at me pleadingly. He had silvery-blue eyes, and tan skin. He was rather muscular, dressed in a tight grey v-neck and dark jeans. His hair was a dark brown, messy and longer on the top and shorter at the tips.

"Ironhide? What the hell?" I asked, leaning forward to touch the human sitting opposite me, and feeling shocked when I realized he felt warm, just like a human.

"It's a holoform. Only Optimus, Ratchet and I didn't break ours in the landing here. But anyways, that's not the point. You wanted to know what a sparkmate is?" Ironhide- in human form- asked me. I nodded, seeming to find myself unable to talk.

"To us, a sparkmate is everything. It's someone you share this feeling with." He explained.

"What feeling…" I began, only to be cut off when his lips fell on mine. My eyes widened in shock for a split second, before they shut close as I felt something inside me shift. I melted against him, kissing him back and throwing my arms around his neck the same instant he wrapped his arms around me. I felt an electric shock pass through us, causing me to gasp, which allowed him to delve his tongue into my mouth, causing me to moan, and then blush, moving away from him.

"Holy hell." I breathed, lifting my fingers to touch my lips, looking down as I felt the blush deepen on my cheeks, my thoughts returning to what the hell just happened.

"Well, now you know how I feel." He chuckled deeply. I squinted at him, slapping his arm playfully, causing him to laugh more.

"You know- I've never dated a robot before." I contemplated, trying to ease the tension.

"I've never dated a human before either. I think I'll like it, though." He smiled at me. I gave him a look, smirking.

"Who says I've agreed to date you, hotshot?" I teased.

"Who says I'm giving you a choice, love?" He teased back, causing me to laugh.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe you'll have to prove to me that you're worthy of dating the amazing and wonderful Mackenzie Witwicky." I teased, pretending to contemplate. He wrapped an arm around me, kissing my forehead.

"I like challenges." Ironhide simply smirked. I looked up to see a group of government vehicles pull up at the house, government officials walking all around the house, doing god-knows-what.

"What the hell are they doing!" I hissed, about to get out of the car when a seatbelt rushed around me. I glared at Ironhide.

"Ironhide- let me out now. That's my family in there!" I exclaimed, but he shook his head, peering out of the car window- er, his window.

"We can't help them yet. We'll have to cut them off on a main road. I'll check in with Optimus." Ironhide seemed to be talking half to himself, before leaning towards the radio and switching it on.


	9. Chapter 9

**{A/N} I figured I'd apologize to you guys with multiple chapter posting in one day. Hope you guys like it, and once again, I'm sorry! {A/N}**

"Optimus?" Ironhide spoke to the radio.

"Ironhide, good. I assume you can see what's happening?" Optimus' voice travelled through the radio.

"Yes, we can see. What's happened?" I answered.

"They have taken the Witwickys and Mikayla. We are in pursuit. Do not go into the house- we assume they are looking for you in there." Optimus answered. I growled, starting up Ironhide's engine.

"Whoa, what do you think you're doing?" Ironhide asked me.

"You heard Optimus. They've taken my family, and my best friend. First thing you'll learn about me, hotshot, is that I will go to the ends of the earth for the ones I love. Now are you going to drive me to wherever the hell they are, or not?" I fought to keep my voice level and to not yell at Ironhide. He took over steering, racing through the streets until we were directly behind what looked like a crash site of black sedans. Optimus was crouched down in front of one that didn't have a roof, and I could see my brother and Mikayla sitting inside of it.

"Mac I need you to get out of the car so that I can transform." Ironhide rumbled as his holoform vanished. I pulled off the seatbelt and climbed out of the car, and not a second later, Ironhide transformed into his Autobot form, his canons lighting up. He transformed one of his canons into a hand, and set it on the ground right in front of me so that I could climb on. As soon as I was on, I held onto his thumb while he walked over to stand next to Optimus, right in front of the car. All 4 of the passengers stared up at me.

"Hi there. You two must be the idiots to kidnap my family and best friend." I smiled at the two men in suits.

"And you must be the other Witwicky. And it's not kidnapping, it's arresting." The guy with the curly hair snapped in his Chicago accent.

"And it's not a smart idea either. You see these guys here? They're my friends. And you see this guy here?" I motioned to Ironhide, who raised an extremely menacing canon right in front of me.

"Yeah, he's the weapons specialist. Meaning he can blast you to smithereens, buddy. So I suggest you uncuff my brother and my best friend, and let my parents go." I growled at him. He seemed to mutter to himself as he turned around and uncuffed Sam and Mikayla.

"Get out of the vehicle. Now." Optimus roared out, and the two guys in suits climbed out.

"You know, you kind of scare me when you're angry." Ironhide told me as he set his hand down onto the ground, allowing me to get off. I turned around and smiled up at him.

"Well now you know not to get on my bad side, hotshot." I joked, before turning around and running to my brother, wrapping him in a hug.

"God, don't you ever scare me like that again." I yelled at him, thwacking him upside the head after letting him go.

"Ow. Jesus. I get taken by government guys and you hit me for it? Thanks. Really." Sam grumbled. I shrugged, turning to Mikayla and wrapping her in a hug too.

"If I have to save your butts one more time, I'm going to kill you. Remember that." I told them both off.

"Yeah, yeah. What's with you and Ironhide anyways?" Mikayla asked, nodding at the giant robot staring at us. Just then, Ironhide's holoform popped up next to me, causing Sam and Mikayla to jump. I smirked.

"Sam, Mikayla. Meet Ironhide, in the flesh." I introduced them, as Ironhide shuffled over to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"I sense this isn't over, Mac. I'm going to scope out the area, will you be alright?" He asked me. I nodded, just as Sam stormed over to the curly-haired guy I talked to earlier. Ironhide followed after me and Mikayla as we walked over to where Sam was standing, just as my brother pulled out a badge from the guy's blazer pocket.

"Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?" Sam asked the guy, confusing me.

"Where is Sector 7?" Mikayla asked the guy.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He sneered. And then the most magical thing ever happened. Bumblebee, Sam's guardian, popped something on his metal frame, and began to pee on the guy. I burst into fits of laughter.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating on the man." Optimus stopped my fun, causing me to pout, but then snicker once again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Think it's funny, don'tcha? Well wait until you see this." The guy announced, and just like that, we could hear the screeching of tires while four helicopters flew over us.

"Shit." I cursed, just as Ironhide, in holoform, grabbed my hand and we both started running for the bridge nearby. I looked back over my shoulder to see Sam and Mikayla climbing onto Optimus, while Ironhide in robot form raced out to block the cars.

I wasn't too aware of what happened next, because it all seemed to take place in a matter of seconds. We all hid under the bridge, and then Sam and Mikayla fell off of Optimus. I screamed, watching them fall down, just as Bumblebee swooped in and saved them from splatting on the ground. And then they shot harpoons at Bumblebee, causing me to scream once more and to run out towards them, Ironhide running after me. And then they started trying to grab us, causing Ironhide to punch any person who came near me, while robo-ironhide was nowhere to be seen. And then everything went black as I felt something hit the back of my head.


End file.
